Тема форума:Флудилка/@comment-26584020-20150915092933/@comment-26982658-20151118183012
Остапа понесло: Артефакты будут уже в следующим обновлении! Это особенность будет доступна только эволюционировавшим Героям! Артефакты будут нескольких видов. Они будут улучшать различные умения ваших героев. Так же артефакты могут подходить нескольким героям. Например, некоторые артефакты могут благословить до 4 разных героев, так как некоторые другие артефакты смогут благословить только одного. Герой может иметь только один артефакт. Артефакты можно можно так же заменять на другой подходящий (ну по аналогии как и руны наверное) Разблокирование Артефактов: Чтобы получить артефакт тот или иной, нужно выполнить определенное задание. Например, пройти какую то волну, или получить определенное звание, или очистить какое то подземелье на 3 огня и прочее Об Артефактах: Каждый артефакт предоставляет различные улучшения. Некоторые из них увеличивают уже имеющиеся атрибуты, например, такие как урон, скорость атаки или скорость передвижения. А есть такие артефакты, которые увеличат новые атрибуты, например, критический урон, точность, уклонение. Давайте рассмотрим поподробнее критический урон и уклонение Критический урон: Критические атаки наносят больший ущерб, чем основная атака. Критический урон больше в 1,5 раза от обычного. Он может произойти как и от обычных атак, так и от умений. Уклонение: Уклонение позволяет герою избежать удара от основных атак, навыков, а также при некоторых условиях. 1) Уклонение эффективно против основных атак, навыков героя, оглушения, страха, уменьшения скорости передвижения, скорости атаки, отключения навыка, снижения энергии, повышенного дамага, мгновенного убийства 4 боса. 2) Уклонение не работает против некоторых навыков героев: (от таланта огненная защита, ракушка лезвие, от отражающего урона(такого как у атланта например), так же от таких талантов как коррозия, ярость небес, приговор, от таланта разброс, а также от урона и определенных условий вызванных использованной магией ) Примечание: Не все артефакты будут выпущены в этом обновлении. Остальные будут доработаны и выпущены позже Оригинал с форума Hey Clashers! Artifacts are coming your way in the next update! This is a special feature available only to evolved Heroes! There are many different artifacts that provide different boosts to your evolved Heroes. Artifacts can also provide boosts to a different number of Heroes. For example, some artifacts can bless up to four different Heroes at the same time while others may only bless one Hero. A Hero can only be blessed by one artifact at a time. You can freely change the artifact that is providing boosts to your Heroes. Unlocking Artifacts There are different requirements for unlocking each artifact. These could be anything from clearing a certain stage on Heroes Trial or Here Be Monsters, earning a certain Title, clearing an Insane Dungeon stage with 3-Flames, and so on. About Artifacts Each artifact provides different attribute boosts. Some of them boost existing attributes, such as increasing ATK, MOV SPD, or DMG. There are also some boosts to new attributes like Critical Damage (CRIT DMG), Dodge, and Accuracy (ACC). Let’s take a moment to go over two of these new attributes: Critical Damage and Dodge. CRIT DMG: Critical attacks deal greater damage (DMG) than basic attacks. Critical Damage is 1.5x that of normal damage. Critical hits can happen on both skills and basic attacks. The amount of HP healed is not affected by critical hits however and damage from basic attacks can stack with critical damage such as with Deadly Strike. Dodge: Dodge allows Heroes to avoid getting hit by basic attacks, skills, and even some conditions. 1.Dodge is effective against basic attacks, Hero skills, Stun, Fear, decreases in MOV SPD and ATK SPD, disabling skills, reduced Energy, increased DMG, removing boosts, and Guild Boss instant kills. 2.Dodge will not work against deflected damage like Flame Guard, Blade Shell, and other Hero skills that deflect damage, conditions inflicted by Corrode, Heaven’s Wrath, and Condemnation, damage and conditions inflicted by Traps and Defensive buildings, reduced Energy from Scatter, or damage and conditions caused by Spells. Note: Only some of artifacts and artifact levels will be released in this update. Keep your eye open for more in the future!